Hot and Cold
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Lass Persephone encounters a boy named Nate. He absolutely makes her sick to her stomach from the way he acts, dresses, and how he talks to her. But there's one thing that the tomboy cannot deny: He's different. Drabble series in a first-person view of Lass Persephone.
1. Eyecatch

Ah... Ah... ACHOO!

This is absolutely infuriating. Why the heck do I have to suffer from these crummy allergies every time this season comes along? I happen to get this job in Nimbasa City as one of the Ferris wheel employees and of course, it's right as Spring begins. I hate this particular season because it's the time when my allergies would go crazy. As for this job, I just supervise and battle anybody who approaches me. It's a simple job for someone as vicious as myself. Honestly, this job is so boring but I needed the money. My dad at home was going through some troubles with money at home.

Right now, I'm standing by the Ferris Wheel, supervising who's going in and out and then...

Ah... Ah... ACHOO!

Crud! At this rate, I'm going to return home with a cold! I looked down as I took out some tissues I carried along with me and blew all my snot in them. Gross? Deal with it, wimp. When I looked up, I made eye-contact with someone. It was a boy. He appeared to be looking at me with a curious look. One of my pet peeves is being stared at, especially when you look at me like some curious Lillipup. So, I called out to him.

"You there! You were just looking at me, right?!" I yelled out and pointed with my right index finger at him as I sniffed up my nose whatever snot that was dripping out.

He tilted his head to one side slightly like an idiot, as if I didn't know what I was talking about. "I beg your pardon? I didn't mean to disturb you."

Of course, I had no idea what he was talking about. All I know was that since this is my job and I loved to battle anyone who looks at me, I figured battling him and beating his Pokémon to a pulp would be a good distraction from these allergies for now.

"When eyes meet, it's a fight! You should know that since you're a Trainer, right?!" Strangely, I found myself hoping to be right.

What's even stranger was that this boy chuckled at me. What's so funny!?

"If it's a battle you'd like, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm actually planning to challenge to the Gym soon and I was looking for a practise partner. I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my opponent to help me measure my Pokémon's capabilities."

He was starting to sound like one of those stuck up rich people. Let me tell you, I hate rich people. They think they can just flaunt their money around in your faces whenever they please! As you can guess, his talk only fueled my drive to battle more.

"I hope you realised what you've just done."

"Pardon?" He asked me as if he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, considering this is my first time seeing him. Who knows? Maybe he was here before and this is our first time seeing each other.

I flashed a grin as I took out my Poké Ball. "You just picked a fight with me, Nimbasa's Feral Liepard!"

The boy looked left and right before shaking his head at me, putting his hands up in dumbfounded manner. "Uh, sorry. Never heard of you."

I gritted my teeth, very annoyed at him. Soon, just looking at him was annoying me more. Who does he think he is?! How dare he talks to me like that?!

"I hope you got some insurance! Are you ready?!" I shouted at him.

He only grinned at me. I assume that means he is ready. "Let us both do our best! I promise I'll not disappoint you!"

His reaction was rather different. He wasn't scared of me like most people who challenged me were. I had people who accepted but with rather scared look on their faces, which I like to see. I also had people who didn't even bother and silently bolt away from me like pathetic excuses for Trainers. But what's different about him was that he seemed eager to take the beating that I was about to inflict on him. Oh well. His loss.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that. You're gonna regret this as you go limping back to the Pokémon Centre!"

I then saw the boy frown at me like an idiot. "Please, let's try not to have unnecessary roughness with each other. I'd like to think of this as practise before the Gym."

He's really making me sick! He's really only taking a battle with me as practise!? ARGH! I'M GONNA BEAT HIM SO HARD, IT'LL MAKE HIS ANCESTORS WEEP!


	2. Battle of Wits

"Is that all you got?" I asked, maintaining my toughness. "I guess it's enough..."

What have I done? I got too cocky and it cost me the battle. I let myself get beaten by some wimp who acts like a gentleman. I hate it when I lose. I can take losses like a man but a loss to someone like this is just...unforgiveable!

"How could I have lost? I could just scream!" I was too angry to notice that I said that out loud.

The boy then looked down at my feet, his visor covering his eyes. All I could see was a frown. "I'm sorry that it was a lopsided loss."

"What are you babbling about?! You won, didn't you?! Laugh at me!" I taunted at him.

He didn't take my bait. He looked up, making eye-contact with me again. "I'm not going to do that." He was looking at me with such a monotonous expression that almost made him looked like he was depressed.

I looked closely into his eyes. It seemed as though meant what he said. Not to brag but I do have great observational skills, if I do say so myself. "That's lame!" No way am I going to swoon for his humble act.

Suddenly, I got an idea. This seemed like an opportunity for me to expose him to what the word "fear" means. "All right. You passed test number one. Now, you're going to be taking test number two!"

"Pardon?" He asked me again as he reeled backwards slightly. There's that flinch I was looking for.

I sensed my advantage. Like anybody with common sense would, I pressed my luck. "We'll ride this old, run-down Ferris wheel, which puts the 'F' in frail! The first one to get scared loses! Okay! Let's ride!"

He looked up at the wheel and pointed it at it. "Um, if it's really run-down and rusted up, shouldn't it be under maintenance?"

A vein popped in my head. I am SO tired of his questions and his unusual attitude! I quickly went behind him and pushed him towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Ah! Hey, wait!"

No more waiting. He was going to get scared.

It took a bit more time than expected but we were in the cable car of the Ferris wheel now. We sat across from each other inside the car. The boy had both of his hands on his lap. He didn't seem to be saying a word.

I took a moment to properly observe him as he sat there like a rock. What kind of hairstyle is THAT? I mean, I'm not a fashion artist like Elesa but his hair looks so goofy! The way his hair is erected from out of the visor, you'd think he just woke up from out of bed or something! His short-sleeve jacket and shirt underneath looked nice. But what's with his lower-body wear?! You'd see that kind of clothing from a girl!

I didn't like the silence, so I decided to initiate some small talk with him. "Why you so quiet? Are you scared? Hah!" I taunted at him again.

He looked at me with a rather blank expression. That's a bit confusing to me. But then he started to mouth something towards me. I couldn't hear him so I asked him nicely to talk a bit louder than a Whismur.

I could still barely hear him but he said to me, "I'm not really good at talking with abrasive people..."

I didn't know what to feel about that, honestly. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I am abrasive and unprofessional but if you can't deal with that, then you can't be with me. Sorry, pal. That's just the way it goes with me.

Suddenly, an extremely loud sound resonated from outside as our cable car went downward. I swear that it startled me so much, I started speaking without thinking.

"OH NO! IT'S GOING TO BREAK! Let me off! Let me off! Daddy! Mommy! Save me!"

I SWEAR that I didn't mean to say that. It just came out of my mouth... I was standing up in the car, legs shaking, hands clenched into fists that were also shaking. My vision was shaking as I saw the view of the cable car going down.

"Just stay calm."

"Wh-What?" I looked at him and he seemed to have a serious look on his face.

"Just sit down and stay calm. It'll be over soon. Focus on me, if you're really afraid of heights." He said to me in a serious tone.

Without thinking, I nodded as I did what he told me. I realised something in my head a moment later. He told me to look at him to help myself calm down? What is he talking about? I fear nothing... I felt queasy and I realised that the quiet atmosphere had returned.

Then before I knew it, our cable car was already back on the ground. I scurried out of there before the door even had a chance to open all the way.

I was back in front of the entrance to the Ferris wheel. I was hunched over, breathing heavily, hands on my knees. I felt my face burning up. I had to get that feeling out of my face, ASAP. I felt so hot.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I hear him calling from behind me.

"What..." That's all that managed to come out of my mouth. I felt his hand on my back as he went to my side to look at me. He's so lucky I'm like this, or I would have shoved him away with the strength of a Conkeldurr.

Now what's he doing? He's helping me across the walkway and to the bench that was between the two fountains. Steadily, he helped me sit down on the bench. I had a better grip on myself but I still felt slightly weak from that whole experience. ...I guess I really can't stand heights to the point that I just get stressed out and freeze.

I see the boy going over to one of the vending machines. I can only assume he's getting a drink because hey, that's what vending machines are for, right? Then, I see him coming back over here holding two bottles of fresh water, one in each of his hands. Was that other one for me? Tch! He must think I'm so weak...

"Here." He holds one of the bottles of water in front of my face.

I snag it from out of his hand and started gulping the water down. I was quite impressed with myself with how quickly I drank it all. I looked to my left to see him just staring at me with that vexatious curious expression. "What? Stop looking at me..." I muttered at him feeling embarrassed.

"Just relax. You were pale when you came out. I'll just look after you for a few minutes and then I'll be on my way."

I kept leering at him. What's with him? He doesn't act like he's won anything when I get a rare loss and then he tries to court me while I'm helpless like this. I take a deep breath. I feel my wits returning to me. I stand up from the bench, and then point in his face.

"All right, you! I get it. I'll concede defeat this time but the next time, I'll make sure to break your pathetic Pokémon's bones! Don't you forget it, uh..."

Wait, I forgot! I didn't get his name! That was stupid of me!

"Nate. It's Nate." He told me, looking at me with a blank expression.

"Nate! I'll make sure that I'll win. You will see why I'm called Nimbasa's Feral Liepard next time!"

"What is your own name, by the way?" He asked me curiously, ignoring my vow for vengeance.

I thought about whether or not I should tell him for a moment. I decided to since he'd have to remember who I am, anyway. "I'm Persephone!" I declared as I pumped my chest. "Don't you forget it because I won't tell you again!"

I saw Nate faintly smile at me. What's he thinking behind that stupid smile? Is he mocking me? He only won once. It won't happen again. Besides, he'll get destroyed by Elesa, anyway. Then, I saw him extend his hand towards me. I realised he was asking for a hand shake.

I looked at his hand for a moment then swatted it away. He's so naïve. Does it look like I'm his friend? Far from it. I saw him shake his hand off after I slapped it. It must have been a hard hit. Wait, I didn't even hit that hard. Did I?

I growled under my breath. For some reason, I felt the need to apologise. "Sorry. I thought you were asking me for a hi-five."

"Don't worry about it." Nate said to me, flashing another smile. What is wrong with this guy? He got up from the bench and stretched himself out. "Well, I'm going to challenge the Gym, now. Thanks again for helping me practise, Persephone."

"Whatever. Good luck, I guess." I said in a low tone.

I watched him all the way right up until he went inside the Gym. Nate is weird. Out of everybody who I encountered, he is the only one who isn't intimidated or afraid. On top of that, he actually beat me. Huh.

I better get back to my post. I don't want people to think I'm slacking.


	3. Your Loss

After about thirty minutes, I saw Nate come out of the Gym looking rather somber. I smirked at this, getting a feeling in my gut that he lost. He was walking closer in my direction. I looked at him all the way he was walking towards me. When he was finally within talking distance, I decided to see if he did win or lose. Even though I have a feeling he lost, it doesn't hurt to make sure.

"So did you win?" I asked in a fake hopeful voice.

Nate stopped in place and slowly turned himself towards me to look at me. "I'm sorry to say this but I almost lost in no time at all to Elesa."

Ha. Just as I thought. Elesa destroyed him. Score one for the girls!

"Too good for you? Heh, I knew it. Don't blame yourself. You're only a third-rate Trainer compared to her. She's got brains, beauty, and brawn. Truly one of a kind, you know?" I boasted to Nate, having a smile a mile wide towards him. I didn't care if he thought I was rubbing it in his face. This wise guy thought he was good just because he got lucky against me, I can tell.

I saw Nate lifting his head. I could see a strange fire in his eyes. What is that all about? Was he angry?

To my surprise, he had a strange grin on his face when he said, "I admit that she's very skilled in her own right. However, I wouldn't go so far as to call her invincible." Then, he put his thumb and his index finger on his right hand to caress both sides of his cheeks, as if he were thinking. "She seems to like the combination of both Thunder Wave and Volt Switch a lot. I need to find a way to prepare for that somehow."

I scoffed at him as he just stood there like a dunce thinking to himself. "Well, you go find a way to do that somehow. I'm sure you'll find some way to beat that combo that she's most known for. But don't think about just sending in a Ground type because she has her Emolga for that."

He still maintained that thinking pose. "I am aware of that. I'll need some time to contemplate the whole situation. That Emolga is truly a threat to look out for..."

Normally, I wouldn't even care about the cries that people make whenever the sprint out of the Gym crying about how they lost. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating that a bit but most people I saw come out of the Gym look pretty bitter, especially the guys. Again, this guy is totally different from the others. He's, like, so relaxed about everything as far as I've seen him from the time I've known him so far.

Then I see him look at me again. I'd wish he'd stop looking at me like that. If he has something to say then he should just spit it out.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at his stare.

Then, he looked to his left, away from my direction. "Nothing. Good-bye, then."

I didn't return his good-bye after that. Although in order to challenge the Gym, he has to pass this way by me first. So I'm not going to be surprised if I see him again within a few days or so.


	4. Business Negotiations

It was that time of day again. I entered Nimbasa City as I threw a used-up tissue that was covered in my snot in the trash can. Argh... These allergies of mine, I swear. I got the preliminary stuff over with like any employee does before heading to their post. I found it strangely hard to sleep last night. I kept thinking about the time when that Nate guy effortlessly beat me. I can't remember the last time someone was able to beat me like that.

Speaking of...

As I entered the zone that had the Ferris Wheel, I noticed something unusual. There was that Nate guy again. He was pacing around the area that was my post. What was he doing there? He looked really serious about something.

Naturally curious, I went over to him.

Then, when he was within talking distance, I said to him, "What are you lollygagging about? Don't you know you're standing right in my strike zone?"

The boy jumped in slight surprise. Somehow he got startled seeing me here. I didn't feel any sort of amusement from that whatsoever. I just wanted to know why he was pacing the ground like an idiot.

"Oh, uh..." He struggled to look me in the eye and his gaze was down at my feet as he wore a nervous grin on his face.

I leered at him, wanting him to make up his mind. "Do you need something? Do you have a crush on me?" I asked, wanting to toy with him.

The goofy-looking boy took a few steps backward a bit after I asked if he did have a crush on me. I almost giggled in amusement but I kept a straight face on.

"Um, actually, uh..."

"What?! Just spit it out!" I said to him, feeling impatient.

"I was looking for a partner to train with..." He said to me as he twiddled with his fingers like a shy schoolgirl.

I sighed, frowning at him as I put my both my hands on each side of my hips. "Is that all?"

He only nodded at me, shyly. That's strange. Why is he shy today? Yesterday he spoke like a rich boy. Does he have a crush on me, really? A lot of guys that hit on me in the past acted the way he did.

"...Actually," He began. I can't wait to see where he goes with this. "I...wanted to ask you if you would train with me."

Oh? Now that's surprising. He's asking me to train with him? Interesting. "And what are you offering me in return?"

"Huh?" He reeled backwards slightly.

I waved a hand at him, pumping my chest out too. "I got a job to do, you know. Also, I find it strange that you'd ask me to train you when you just met me yesterday."

Nate sighed as he tipped his visor downwards, concealing his eyes from my view. All I could see was his frown. "Well, all of my other friends are busy right now that they can't help me train. I really want to be ready to battle Elesa soon and get the Bolt Badge from her. Since we just met yesterday, I was hoping you could be a sparring partner of mine."

I scoffed at him, finding his reasoning ridiculous. I crossed my arms at him as I asked him, "Why would you need me to train you? You beat me badly yesterday."

Nate sighed at me, again. How many times is he going to do that? "It wasn't that bad of a loss and on the contrary, it was quite close. You fought hard. Your first-turn tactics were rather vicious but I just caught on eventually and took the win."

Yeah. Through sheer dumb luck. "Make of it what you will. I still lost to you, didn't I? ...That and you helped me when I freaked out on the wheel yesterday. So I guess I owe you a favour or two..." I said as I averted my gaze from his eyes towards the side.

I may behave like a bad girl but I do favours from time to time. This Nate guy seemed to be honestly stressed out looking for a Training partner. I can respect those that work hard.

"Really? You'll be my training partner for the time being?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice, looking at me with puppy eyes. No really, he literally had puppy eyes.

"Only if you don't look at me like that. That's embarrassing for a woman of my stature." I said firmly to him. I trained myself to not be swayed by those petty facial gestures.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" He said to me with enthusiasm.

"But I have to take this job, first. Ugh..." I could feel my allergies rising up as I say that.

"...Would you like me to help pass the time?" Nate suddenly offered me.

"What?" That was the only thing I could say.

"I happen to have a lot of time on my hands I don't have anything to do except train with you once we're done." He explained to me.

I sighed at him, feeling annoyed again. He must really want my company. "You can just ride the roller coaster, or play in the sporting events, or test yourself in the Battle Institute, you know." Wait, what? Battle Institute? Oh yeah! I forgot that exists! "Hey, why don't you go there? I'm sure that'll be a helpful training tool for you."

"Um... About that..."

"What?"

Nate nervously laughed as he said to me, "I keep losing. The Trainers there are too tough."

My face started sweating bullets out of bewilderment. WOW. Just wow. How could I lose to a Trainer like THIS?! If what he says is true then why couldn't I beat him?! Perhaps maybe I was just having an off day? Ugh, he's getting on my nerves just by looking at him acting all innocent. I felt my right eye twitched as I wondered still how I could have lost to him yesterday.

"That's...depressing. Anyway, it'll cost you." I said that as I remembered asking him what he's going to offer me in return.

"I have to pay you to train me?" Nate sounded as if he just expects everyone to do everything for him for free.

I glared at him as I put my hands on each side of my hips. "Did I stutter? Yes, you do. If you must know, we've only just met and you're now turning to me for help in the middle of a time when I'm supposed to be working. This job is tiring, in case you don't know by now. Besides, my price isn't bad. It's only three-thousand Poké Dollars. Do you accept?"

Let me tell you a bit about myself. I used to have a one-woman pseudo-business where I help those in need. Want me to whip your Pokémon into shape? I train far more than what it's worth. I'm usually extremely brutal when battling and honest when giving advice to the point where it ticks people off.

I mean, think about it. It's pretty cheap. Normally, professional Trainers paid to train command ludicrous prices! It's usually twenty thousand or even fifty thousand! I hear some Trainers ask for as much as ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND!

Of course, training sessions are not the only thing I offer. I can also help you if you're having trouble when it comes to love, depending on what issue you're talking about is. I mean, if you're talking about marriage or something like that, that's probably something I can't help you with.

I lost some friends when I proposed prices for them to pay me to do their favours because they thought friends should just help each other for free. I disagree. I actually wouldn't be telling them to pay if I didn't need the money. Even when I tell them what my financial situation was like at home, they told me I should earn my own money and then walk away glaring at me.

See the irony here? Some friends they are. I needed some cash. That was the favour I needed them to do for me and then I would do them the favour they needed me to do. Of course, simple favours like picking up something for you when you drop it, I wouldn't ask for a price. Even more generous of me was that if you couldn't pay my price in full in time, I would allow for partial payments within a certain time period! Fair's fair, right? As long as you give me the amount you promised me eventually, I have no complaints.

After I moved from my home in Aspertia City to an apartment building in Castelia City due to my parents finding jobs there, I couldn't maintain my business due to all of my friends living there. And that's why I'm stuck in this stupid job of being a Ferris wheel attendant.

So now, I look at Nate with his head down. I'm sure he'll try to make a bargain, trying to convince me to lower the price and all. Maybe he'll-

"Okay. Here."

"Huh?"

Is he serious? He didn't just do that, did he? I didn't even tell him why I needed the money, he didn't even ask why, and he didn't even hesitate to pay me, a stranger to him up front. Was winning that badge that important to him that he would just pay someone to train him?

"Here it is. Three-thousand Poké Dollars."

I stared blankly at him for a second, actually stunned that he would actually pay me my proposed price. "Wow. You just...decided to pay me like that. Usually, people would just try and negotiate a bargain with me to try and lower the price."

Nate tilted his head towards one side. "What do you mean people would negotiate? Do you mean to tell me you've been paid to train people before?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Five thousand."

"Excuse me?" He said as he widened his eyes.

Thankfully, my quick thinking helped me make the perfect alibi. "That's the amount that it'll cost you if you want me to tell you. Are you going to pay that along with the initial three-thousand?"

Nate sighed in defeat. I knew someone like him couldn't have that much money on him. "...No."

I looked at him for a bit. He's really an odd one. Nate's not even a friend of mine and he turns to me to help him train and then he doesn't hesitate to pay me my proposed price. Huh... "...Still. I commend you for not even trying to negotiate a price." I said as I slowly took the money away from him.

Like I said before, if you give me my money, I'll take care of the rest.

Slowly, I squeeze the money he gave me in my hand and clench it into a fist. "You better be ready, Nate. Practise starts at 18:00 sharp." I know I can make it since I get off of work the hour before.

"Where should we meet?" He asked me curiously.

"Castelia City's Pokémon Centre. I know of a place where almost nobody goes."

"You sure got things figured out." He said to me with a hint of sarcasm.

I ignored him.


End file.
